<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Label by Kibounohane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103757">The Label</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane'>Kibounohane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kato Shigeaki is a talented Aerial Silk instructor at the local gym. One day, a new student joins his class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kato Shigeaki/Tegoshi Yuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Label</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For several years now, Kato Shigeaki has worked as an Aerial Silk instructor in the local gym.</p>
<p>Many years in which he had seen hopeless newbies and quite some talents, but mostly housewifes who had shallowly become interested in this sport he loved so much and was passionate about but those people mostly had an image about it created by the media, underestimating it's hard work and effort. </p>
<p>But he also had a rent to pay so he put on a smile whenever there were new lost souls trying to lift their bodies into the air in vain without wanting to listen to proper instructions or putting effort into practice and wanting to look good immediately and impress. </p>
<p>From time to time he also had men in his class, but out of those that had showed interest, none had really been his type. He was busy with his life anyway and didn't bother much about romance. A hobby of his was writing so when he got home or had a day off, he tried to put down a couple of lines. </p>
<p>Not expecting anything extraordinary that Thursday, he made his way to class when a young man with dark blond hair and soft brunette eyes already waited in front of the studio, way before class was about to start and looked at his phone. </p>
<p>Shige was pondering to ask him whether he got the time wrong but the man was faster. </p>
<p>"Is this the aerial silk class with Kato Shigeaki?" The man asked and Shige nodded while opening the door. </p>
<p>"Good, then I am right, I wasn't sure, I am  not so good with Google Maps," the man laughed a way too loud obnoxious laugh but somehow Shige wasn't appalled by it. </p>
<p>"You can get changed over there," Shige pointed to the dressing room and the man nodded. He had a petite body, slim, but firm thigh muscles. If he listened to Shige's instructions well, he could be a not so hopeless case for this sport, Shige thought as he began to unpack his stuff. </p>
<p>"Class won't begin before 8pm though," Shige clarified and the man nodded before disappearing into the dressing room. </p>
<p>Shige began to look forward to the lesson. </p>
<p>He was lost in thought when the man came back and suddenly stood before him. With the huge empty studio and the two of them alone, his voice was even more present and seemed to fill the whole room as he began to speak. </p>
<p>"It's my first time doing this."</p>
<p>Shige looked up from his bag because of the voice that was intentionally lower and more alluring than before, he was 100% sure. </p>
<p>"Don't worry," he said, trying to collect himself and stay professional, "we will take small steps first and I will explain everything slowly."</p>
<p>"We will take small steps.. " the man repeated with a grin and if Shige hadn't checked the man's age in the sign up papers he would thought he was 12 from the way he acted. </p>
<p>He took a deep breath and began to check the equipment. Safety was the most essential thing. He could feel the man's eyes on him though but tried to ignore them. At least for now. </p>
<p>Gradually, other people came in and got changed and Shige started with the lesson. </p>
<p>As expected, the man whose name seemed to be Tegoshi Yuya, had no problems climbing up, holding himself up or moving around, he looked like he was pretty fearless and would take on pretty much any challenge, he probably would have even climbed higher if Shige had allowed him on his first day. </p>
<p>However, of course Shige had his rules as an instructor, but even so, part of him already thought about the things Tegoshi would be able to do with the rope. </p>
<p>When classes finished everyone packed up and Shige was for some reason not surprised to find Tegoshi the last one lingering around on purpose, watching the studio with genuine interest but watching Shige with probably just the same interest. </p>
<p>"Did I do well, Sensei?" Tegoshi asked sweetly, and Shige hated himself for having such obvious reactions of his body. He gulped and tried to keep a cool face. </p>
<p>"You did pretty good for your first lesson. I have the impression you can become even better if you work hard."</p>
<p>"I like the way you teach," Tegoshi said honestly, then added "I could watch you in the ropes all day... " with that lower voice again that made Shige shiver and now that they were alone again, it became harder to ignore him. </p>
<p>"The next class is starting in a little while, we have to leave," he tried, but knew it was in vain, they both did when Tegoshi stepped into his personal space and brushed his fingertips along his arm. </p>
<p>"Do you think I'm going to jump you right here?" Tegoshi purred, "Cause I so wish I could"</p>
<p>Shige took a deep breath. He had to stay professional but it was getting harder by the minute. </p>
<p>Tegoshi knew very well which effect he had. </p>
<p>"See you next time, Sensei," he breathed into Shige's ear and disappeared into the night, leaving Shige wondering if he ever showed up again after his free trial class. </p>
<p>But he did. The next week, Tegoshi showed up as if nothing had happened and after class said his goodbye to the other students he seemed to have befriended quickly. Shige almost wanted to say something, but he didn't know what, so he bit his tongue and let Tegoshi leave. </p>
<p>That went on for a couple of weeks until Shige thought it was ridiculous. The tension between them grew, every look in the eye and every word seemed like a spark able to ignite a gigantic explosion, one Shige would have loved to see if he was completely honest to himself. </p>
<p>So another Thursday night when Tegoshi was about to leave Shige was faster. </p>
<p>"Tegoshi-san," he said quickly, and Tegoshi laughed. </p>
<p>"You can call me Tegoshi," he said, "they all do by now."</p>
<p>Shige gathered his braveness. </p>
<p>"Would you mind staying a little longer?" Shige bursted out, glad that noone was around anymore. </p>
<p>"Why? Next class is coming up soon, isn't it?" Tegoshi teased intentionally, grabbing his bag. </p>
<p>"Not tonight" Shige said, "that class has been canceled. The instructor is sick."</p>
<p>"And why... should I stay?" Tegoshi said softly, staring Shige directly into the eyes. Shige felt his heart race. It was now or never. Tegoshi was leaning against the opposite wall across him casually, arms and legs crossed provocatively, all Shige had to do was... </p>
<p>"You have to show me, give me a good reason to stay" Tegoshi said and his eyes sparkled challengingly. </p>
<p>Shige walked up to him and grabbed his hand, leading him to the empty gym with the purple ropes hanging from the ceiling. </p>
<p>He took a deep breath and began to climb. <br/>Putting on a choreography for advanced class, everything he had ever learned, he put in theses few minutes. Tegoshi sat down on the ground and watched him with awe. </p>
<p>Shige moved elegantly, like noone in this class did, or maybe ever could. He didn't seem to know about gravity, handling the ropes so well he looked so light and sopishictated, turning and rolling, bending and posing and throwing his head back. Now it was for Tegoshi to gulp softly. </p>
<p>Tegoshi realized that his new instructor was very well aware of how good his movements looked like up in the air. The exposed neck, the overall smooth flow, the agility, it became obvious that Shige loved his job and the impression of art that it created. </p>
<p>When Shige jumped back to the ground, Tegoshi smiled. </p>
<p>"That was amazing," he said honestly, "it looks so easy from down here."</p>
<p>"A lot of people underestimate it," Shige said, rolling his neck, "it's hard work."</p>
<p>"I know now," Tegoshi said, "and thank you for putting on this private show for me."</p>
<p>"I was showing you what can be done"</p>
<p>"Hm so you didn't show me this to make me want you even more?" Tegoshi winked, and Shige blushed. </p>
<p>"Some things are not so easy.. " Shige tried to say, but Tegoshi had already made his way up to him. </p>
<p>"Yeah," he breathed against Shige's lips, "but I don't like complicated things. If you want me, show me."</p>
<p>Needing no more invitation, Shige grabbed Tegoshi's waist and pressed him close, sealing his lips with the other man's. </p>
<p>Tegoshi chuckled amusedly before beginning to kiss back passionately, sliding his hands around the other man's neck. Tegoshi thought that Shige kissed like he handled the ropes, elegant and sophisticated, comfortably in control yet lost in creating a beautiful work of art pleasing to the senses.</p>
<p>Unaware that they had begun to move around, Tegoshi who was moving backwards half disappeared behind one of the wide purple ropes and immediately took advantage of it, hiding behind it with a teasing look before Shige attacked him again, barely giving him time to breathe before kissing him again. When he pulled back, both took a deep breath. </p>
<p>"Are you convinced now?" Shige asked, frowning in the most enticing way Tegoshi could imagine. Tegoshi stepped forward and grabbed Shige by the collar. "Take me home with you."</p>
<p>Shige inwardly facepalmed himself, he hadn't thought this through. "I have a roommate," he informed the other man. </p>
<p>Tegoshi nodded before he replied. "We can go to my place if you don't mind. Or hit Shibuya. I don't mind either way. I just want you to know that I don't see you as a one time thing, just in case you were put off by the idea of going to a love hotel with me."</p>
<p>Shige shook his head. He would go almost anywhere with Tegoshi now, but at his sharehouse there was his roommate Masuda and Shige wasn't that bold. </p>
<p>For a brief second, his gaze traveled to the dressing room but Tegoshi laughed loud and clear when he saw where Shige's eyes were going, so much that Shige was almost offended by it. </p>
<p>"I would have done it in dressing rooms when I was younger," he said, "heck, I think I still would, but I also feel like I want a warm bed and someone to wake up next to."</p>
<p>Shige perked his ears at the mention of 'someone' instead of 'you' but decided not to give it much thought. In fact, if Tegoshi had used 'you' this early, it might have been weird, too. </p>
<p>He realized his thoughts were drifting off and he was about to make things complicated again. </p>
<p>"Alright," he said, "I'll gladly come along then." </p>
<p>Tegoshi laughed again. "That's more like it. Besides, despite the way I look I don't carry lube around with me 24/7 and you admittedly kind of surprised me tonight. I assume you don't have some either, do you? Just curious."</p>
<p>Shige shook his head. Unlike himself, he again didn't seem to have thought this through. </p>
<p>He walked to the dressing room to get his stuff, Tegoshi following him. It was weird with the tension between them, but they managed to leave and head to Tegoshi's place where Shige was greeted by a lively cute toy poodle. </p>
<p>"That's my roommate," Tegoshi introduced, throwing his bag in the corner, kneeling down to pet the dog. "Come on, Emma-chan, I'll bring you to bed."</p>
<p>Shige didn't have much time to look around before Tegoshi came back, hands in his pockets. Suddenly an awkward silence fell among them, something Shige hadn't felt in a long time. Being alone with someone new in their place could feel awkward. But with Tegoshi, everything was so easy and nothing was complicated. </p>
<p>Shige also noticed that he didn't feel a weird pressure from the other party to have him lead, something he had often felt in the past. Tegoshi was just there, hands in his pockets, smiling at him, seeming much more relaxed even though this was his home Shige was intruding. Belatedly, Shige let out a quiet, formal "I'm intruding your home" greeting before realizing it was quite late and Tegoshi chuckled, taking his hands out of his pockets and leading Shige inside. </p>
<p>"You are welcome to," he whispered before sliding his hands around the other man's neck again like earlier in the studio. </p>
<p>"Wanna shower?" he whispered. The moment Tegoshi put his hands on him, Shige felt like he had been set on auto pilot. In a flow, their hands began to undress each other with a nice pace, not too fast and not too slow either. </p>
<p>However, Shige slightly bumped into some furniture here and there, unfamiliar with the place as Tegoshi led them to the bathroom while still being passionately engaged in kissing the other man.</p>
<p>"Do you fuck like you perform?" Tegoshi whispered against Shige's bottom lip before biting down.</p>
<p>"Wanna find out?" Shige replied cookily, pressing himself bolder against the other male.</p>
<p>"I know I said I wanted a warm bed, but that doesn't mean you can't fuck me up against the wall here," Tegoshi purred, swaying against Shige in a rhythm to a melody only he heared. </p>
<p>Shige had been doubting they would make it to bedroom anyways.</p>
<p>Tegoshi was determined to find out if it was true what he had asked Kato. Only in underwear, they were grinding hard against each other, the heat increasing with every touch. Tegoshi's lower lip was between Shige's teeth and both men growled in an attempt to get naked as soon as possible. </p>
<p>When Tegoshi finally was up against the wall like he had suggested, legs around Kato's waist and clutching to him while filling the room with high-pitched melodic moans, he was sure that what he had assumed was true. </p>
<p>Kato was so hot against him yet not obscene or trivial, he was passionate and had class, it became obvious in the way he touched Tegoshi, and Tegoshi reveled in the way he was treated, being glad he went with Kato, with Kato not being a random insensitive dunce Tegoshi had sometimes went home with in the past in the heat of the moment, regrettably so. </p>
<p>"Go harder, Kato... Yes, give it to me.." Tegoshi gasped to fuel Shige on and it worked, the other man biting down hard on his neck. Tegoshi couldn't remember the last time he had been able to let go so freely and enjoy instead of secretly wondering when it would be over.</p>
<p>Kato's lips ghosted over his neck as he took him and he seemed determined to find all the sensitive spots where Tegoshi liked to be touched. The tension that had grown between them in the past few days now peaked and Tegoshi held closer to Shige as he was being thrusted into, welcoming every rub of Kato's cock against his prostate and he whined as he came, muffling his cry into the crane of Kato's neck. </p>
<p>With weak knees, Tegoshi sunk down on his own, drowning in the beautiful lustful eyes that laid on him, half covered by black curls which only rounded up the wild look that had Tegoshi intoxicated. </p>
<p>His lips closed around Kato's length smoothly, the soft gasp and the little pull on his hair with those eyes that seemed to ask if it was okay to do so encouraging him to perform well. He liked giving head and boosted with confidence, adding suction as Kato's eyes closed and he just enjoyed before pulling harder on Tegoshi's hair as a warning sign but Tegoshi only sucked more firmly, bobbing his head up and down and swallowing up. </p>
<p>Shige withdrew with a groan and leaned against the wall, Tegoshi getting up with a smirk on his lips. He reached out for Shige's hand and squeezed it slightly.</p>
<p>"Now, come to shower with me," Tegoshi said and Shige nodded weakly. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>A few weeks had passed after that night and a lot had been on Shige's mind. He was someone to think about things, someone who liked to put things in order, to categorize them and have them make sense if possible. </p>
<p>With Tegoshi, nothing of this was really possible. He was loud and annoying at times, yet he was shining in a way that fascinated Shige. He seemed to be everything Shige wasn't. Carefree, dazzling, stubborn and ambitious. </p>
<p>He had become one of Shige's best students after three months of training, like Shige had assumed. It was a pleasure to watch him in the ropes, his concentrated face and how he was proud of himself when he came down on the mat again after being successful. </p>
<p>After a while, Shige had also found the time to introduce Tegoshi to his roommate. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"What's bothering you?" Tegoshi asked one night lying in Shige's arms on Tegoshi's bed, Shige stroking his hair lost in thought, and Shige felt caught. He was usually not that absent-minded with Tegoshi around and the other must have noticed. </p>
<p>"I don't really know how to say," Shige said honestly, "I was thinking about what we are.. Now"</p>
<p>"We are just we," Tegoshi said. </p>
<p>With him, everything seemed so easy. Shige smiled. </p>
<p>"Are you troubled because you can't put a label made by society on us?"</p>
<p>The way he worded it made Shige twitch a little uncomfortably. It was true, until now it had given him a sense of security to be able to name everything, and he had always done so in the past and never questioned it. Yet of course there were people who didn't feel the need to and were perfectly happy with it. </p>
<p>The words to describe it to Tegoshi failed him a little, but he managed to come up with an answer that he was content with in the end. </p>
<p>"Until now naming things gave me security," Shige explained honestly, "but I can't put what we have into words, yet I have been thinking about it."</p>
<p>"And what is the result of that thinking?" Tegoshi asked, snuggling comfortably against Shige's side. </p>
<p>"There is no word I guess, and I think there doesn't have to be. You showed me things can also float freely without being complicated."</p>
<p>"Mhhh I'm glad," Tegoshi half purred, half yawned and Shige chuckled as he realized the other man was about to fall asleep in his arms. </p>
<p>With Tegoshi, things were easy and nothing was complicated. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>